The invention relates to an apparatus for identifying a mounting hole on a wall surface. In particular, the invention relates to a flexible guide for marking a wall surface to identify a mounting hole for an article to be hung. The invention further relates to a method for marking a wall surface to identify a mounting hole for an article to be hung.
Known devices used to mark the preferred location of a nail or mounting hook for securing articles on walls include strings, rulers, and levels. These known devices are typically inaccurate and cumbersome, thus forcing the operator into awkward positions when hanging, for example, picture frames. Use of these known devices also typically results in the inadvertent scratching or marking of the wall to which the article is secured. Accordingly, there is a need for a device that accurately identifies a mounting hole for an article (e.g., picture frame) that minimizes damage to the desired wall surface.
Of the known devices, Patent Application Publication Number 2002/0124426 A1 to Dewberry describes a template for positioning wall hangings. Dewberry discloses a template that defines a series of spaced-apart holes along the longitudinal axis of the body. As configured, the template relies upon a horizontal fixture (e.g., crown molding) to identify a mounting hole. Thus, there is a need for a guide capable of identifying a mounting hole without relying on a horizontal surface such as crown molding or a ceiling.
Further, the template of Dewberry is incapable of identifying a mounting hole for a frame that includes a wire support as opposed to a fixed bracket. Specifically, Newberry fails to account for the sag of a free-standing wire when the wire is placed under tension (e.g., when the frame is secured to the wall). Stated differently, Newberry fails to account for the distance the frame will shift downwards when hanging a frame by a wire. Thus, there is a need for a guide that accurately identifies the mounting hole for a frame that is suspended by a wire such that the picture will retain the desired height upon mounting.
Still further, Dewberry fails to provide a guide that is capable of supporting a frame when pre-positioning the frame against a desired wall surface. Accordingly, there is a need for a guide that will support a frame so that the operator is able to accurately pre-position the frame on the wall at a desired height.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,309 to Eisen et al. discloses a method and apparatus for positioning hooks or hangers on a wall. Eisen describes an elongated body having adhesive stripe on opposing sides for securing the body to the wall and for securing a frame to the body, respectively. A foldable tab is provided in the central portion of the body for supporting a wire secured to a frame. Unfortunately, the tackiness of adhesive is known to degrade over time and the tab is susceptible to failure after repeated use. In other words, over an extended period of time, the adhesive will fail to stick to the wall and will fail to fix the frame in one position. Moreover, the tab of Eisen will deform over time and fail to retain the wire of the frame. Thus, there is a need for a guide that is capable of repeated use over an extended period of time.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,209,449, 5,303,895, and 5,454,542 to Hart each describe devices that are secured to the back of a frame to form a hanger-frame assembly, which is then secured as a unit to a wall. The Hart references thus describe devices that require the use of an independent bracket and are incapable of being used in conjunction with a wire-mounted frame. Further, Hart discloses devices that are limited to one use. Thus, there is a need for a guide that is capable of use in conjunction with both brackets and wires.
The known devices, some of which are described above, typically incorporate a number of moving pieces and are oftentimes expensive and time consuming to manufacture. Thus there is a need for a guide that is durable and that can be economically and efficiently manufactured.
Further, known devices are somewhat bulky and typically sold as separate units apart from the frame. Thus there is a need for a guide that is substantially planar and capable of being incorporated into existing packaging (e.g., promotional envelopes or packaged with frames).
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a guide that minimizes damage to the desired wall surface when identifying a mounting hole for an article.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a guide capable of identifying a mounting hole that is not dependent upon a nearby horizontal surface (e.g., crown molding or a ceiling) for accurate measurement.
A further object of the invention is to provide a guide that accurately identifies the mounting hole for a frame that is suspended by a wire such that the picture will retain the desired height upon mounting.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a guide capable of supporting the weight of a frame to thereby permit the user to accurately preposition the frame on the wall at a desired height.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a guide that is capable of repeated use over an extended period of time.
Another object of the invention is to provide a guide that is capable of use in conjunction with both brackets and wires.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a guide that is durable and that can be economically and efficiently manufactured.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a guide that is substantially planar and capable of being incorporated into existing packaging.
The invention meets these objectives with a flexible guide that is capable of accurately identifying a mounting hole on a wall surface. In particular, the invention is a guide having a first section and a second section that are connected at one end, a means for connecting free ends of the guide when the first and second sections are flexed and extended against one another, an elongate slit having an open end and a closed end, and an opening in communication with the slit that retains a mounting device and identifies the mounting hole. Further, the first and second sections define a pair of alignment openings that correspondingly align when the first and second sections are flexed and extended against one another to thereby identify an alignment reference point for use in accurately identifying the mounting hole.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention and the manner in which the same are accomplished will become clearer based on the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which: